Você é minha vida agora
by Mandy-M
Summary: Bella ainda é atormentada por pensamentos sobre Victória a machucando. Apenas quando Edward volta é que ela se sente segura novamente. Isso até ela encontrar um bilhete que irá virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My Life Now - Você é minha vida agora**

**Essa história não é minha, ela pertence a londonalozzy, publicada com sua autorização.**

**/s/5065729/1/You_Are_My_Life_Now**

**Os primeiros 2 capítulos são sobre o relacionamento de Bella e Edward, a partir do terceiro tudo vai acontecer mais depressa e vai haver mais ação.**

**Os personagens não são de minha autoria.**

**Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Boa leitura e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário.**

Capítulo 1 -Fugindo

BPOV

Há um mês Jacob foi morar com sua irmã o mais longe possível de Forks, ainda lamento a falta que ele faz. Meu Jacob. Sentia uma culpa enorme por sua partida, sei que só se foi por eu ter aceitado Edward de volta em minha vida de braços abertos, mesmo sendo alertada por Jake que ele iria me machucar novamente. Mas era algo que eu tinha que arriscar. Desde que Edward voltou e jurou que me amava, eu sabia que não teria forças para ficar longe dele novamente, mesmo que isso significasse a perda do meu melhor amigo.

Deixei a casa assim que ouvi Charlie sair em seu carro para trabalhar. Eu não havia visto meu anjo há quase dois dias já que ele tinha ido caçar com seus irmãos, Jasper e Emmet. Ele se recusava a ir embora até que o garantisse que eu ficaria bem. O assegurei hesitante de que eu ficaria, pois ainda morria de medo que Victória estivesse se aproximando do que ela queria, eu. Os Cullen junto com os lobisomens -com exceção de Jake -continuavam em busca da vampira que tinha como objetivo acabar com minha vida, mesmo que isso fosse a última coisa que ela fizesse, Os lobos também haviam assegurado a Edward e a mim de que ela não estava pelas redondezas de Forks, mas com Alice perdendo sua habilidade de ter visões do futuro por razões desconhecidas por humanos ou não-humanos, estava cada vez mais difícil de saber suas intenções e seu paradeiro.

Eu nunca passava um minuto sequer sem pensar em Victória enquanto eu entrava no estacionamento da escola. Havia apenas um carro que eu desejava ver, um Volvo prateado. Apenas um pequeno sinal dele para provar que ele estava por perto, e em breve em meus braços. Desastradamente, saí da minha caminhonete colocando o capus do casaco sobre a minha cabeça para me proteger da leve chuva que era tão comum nessa pequena cidade de Washington.

Olhei para a porta da caminhonete e me virei para encarar as dezenas de estudantes felizes que se apressavam para entrar na escola e fugir da chuva. Eu não compartilhava esse sentimento com eles. Eu não ficaria feliz nem em mover um pé até que eu visse seu carro. Procurei e procurei, quando estava prestes a desistir, escutei uma cantada de pneus na esquina, um lindo carro brilhoso estava parando na minha frente. Alice e Jasper desceram enquanto Edward foi estacionar no outro lado do estacionamento onde tinha vaga. A porta prateada se abriu e ali estava meu precioso milagre, meu anjo.

Enquanto ele me olhava sorrindo e andava em minha direção, não pude deixar de notar suas pálidas e perfeitas feições. Seus lábios macios, nariz afinado, as maçãs perfeitas de seu rosto, a textura fina de sua testa de mármore levemente coberta por uma massa de seus cabelos cor de bronze molhados por conta da chuva. Olhei em seus olhos, perdendo minha linha de pensamento quase que instantaneamente. Eles eram um dourado líquido e enquanto eu recuperava parte do meu controle, eles encararam meus olhos penetrando em minha alma.

Silenciosamente ele buscou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. No segundo em que ele me pegou para um familiar e delicado abraço que compartilhávamos várias vezes ao dia eu soube instantaneamente que eu estava a salvo e que ninguém poderia me machucar.

-Oi, senti tanto a sua falta -Sorri amavelmente enquanto andávamos vagarosamente pela entrada da escola.

Ele enlaçou sua mão em meus cabelos e pressionou levemente seus lábios sobre os meus.

-Não tanto quanto eu senti sua falta.

-Eu te amo Edward

-Assim como eu te amo, minha Bella

Nós estávamos entrando em nossa primeira aula do dia, biologia. Edward me soltou apenas para tirar seu casaco e se sentar em seu lugar. Assim que nos acomodamos, nossas mão já estavam juntas novamente, formando uma moldura perfeita, como se fossem feitas uma para outra.

O resto do dia na escola foi atordoante, acalmando apenas quando me dei conta de que eu teria que deixar Edward em breve para que eu pudesse me encontrar com Charlie para jantar, tradição que mantínhamos toda segunda desde que eu me mudei para Forks.

Charlie ainda culpava Edward por ter ido embora e me deixando mentalmente perturbada, me fazendo andar de moto e pular de penhascos só para ouvir sua voz.

Edward também se culpava, dizendo que me deixar tinha sido o maior erro de toda a sua existência. Perdoei Edward assim que ele me disse que só o tinha feito era para me manter a salvo, mas Charlie não sabia que Edward era um vampiro, e nunca poderia entender nem o lado de Edward nem o meu durante aquela fase negra.

Charlie me proibiu de encontrar Edward fora da escola, uma exigência que se materializou quando ele descobriu que Edward e eu havíamos renovado o namoro, e que eu estava feliz como nunca.

Eu sabia que a única razão de ele estar fazendo isso era para me proteger, para eu não ser magoada como fui da última vez, por essa razão não consegui sentir raiva dele. Isso me fazia o amar ainda mais. Meu pai não precisava saber que quase toda noite depois que ele ia para a cama Edward pulava pela janela e passava a noite toda comigo em seus braços

Voltamos do jantar às oito naquele dia e Charlie decidiu encarar sua escrivaninha cheia de papéis e documentos que deveriam estar prontos até a próxima manhã, e ele queria estar preparado. Esperei ele se acalmar antes de subir para meu quarto e eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que Edward aparecesse pela minha janela.

Apenas dez minutos se passaram e antes que Edward chegasse, decidi tomar um banho rápido, já que a noite seria diferente das demais, eu iria dar uma escapadinha. Lá pelas dez horas, já tinha tomado meu banho, me vestido, escovado meus dentes e passado a escova em meus cabelos com a tentativa de domesticá-los.

Saí do banheiro e atravessei o corredor em direção ao meu quarto sabendo que ele estaria esperando por mim. Não tive tempo de registrar sua presença antes dele me rodar sobre meus pés e me amarrar em seu corpo passando pela janela. Uma pequena risada escapou pela minha boca enquanto ele cuidadosamente me segurava em suas costas e começava a correr por dentro da floresta.

-Oh Bella, eu adoro essa risada. É um dos sons mais lindos do universo.

-Aposto que você não ama mais do que isso -disse provocante enquanto pressionava meus lábios contra seu pescoço, depositando ali leves e gentis beijos.

-Amor, se você me distrair com esses lábios angelicais novamente, eu baterei em uma árvore pela primeira vez em minha existência.

-Bom, nós não queremos quebrar seu record não é? -depositei um último beijo em seu pescoço e outro em sua bochecha antes de afundar minha cabeça em seus ombros de mármore.

Apenas dois minutos se passaram e eu já podia ver as luzes da casa dos Cullen pelas brechas que se formavam entre as árvores.

Antes de alcançarmos a porta, Edward parou e na velocidade da luz me tirou de suas costas e me pegou em seus braços como se eu fosse um bebê. Enquanto entrávamos, recebemos olhares e sorrisos dos moradores da casa.

-Edward mal! -o xinguei enquanto ele fechava a porta da frente com seus pés. Ele me olhou sem entender e me posicionou no chão, de frente para ele.

-O que você quer dizer com Edward mal? -perguntou Alice enquanto flutuava até nós.

Meu sorriso se quebrou e eu respondi em um tom sério.

-Bom, acho que uma garota não deve ser carregada para dentro de casa até o dia do seu casamento.

Ao ouvir isso todos caíram na risada. Até a irmã de Edward, Rosalie que parecia reprovar os sentimentos que o restante da família sentia por mim e que eu sentia por eles.

Edward me levantou novamente e disse ainda sorrindo

-Eu não me importo. Apenas nós aqui sabemos disso. Prometo que ninguém mais irá ficar sabendo. Você tem minha palavra de vampiro.

-Obrigada, mas você não é apenas um vampiro, você é o mais sexy, bonito e gentil de todos os vampiros que já existiram, e você é todo meu. -retruquei enquanto ele me levava ao seu quarto.

-Por todo o sempre meu amor. Eu sempre serei seu e sempre te amarei.

Enquanto Edward me colocava de volta no chão do lado de fora da sua porta, eu não consegui mais esperar para entrar em seu quarto e o ter todinho pra mim. Edward ligou as luzes enquanto entrava e logo em minha frente estava enorme cama tomando conta do lugar quase inteiro. Era a mais requintada cama que eu já havia visto, com uma moldura de ferro forjada de preto decorada com pequenos botões de rosas e com o mais luxuoso dos forros de cama creme e travesseiros que eu não cheguei a parar para analisar.

Virei para Edward, um olhar enigmático em meu rosto. Será que ele tinha decidido me ceder aquilo que ele sempre se negava? Ele. Eu estava prestes a abrir minha boca e questioná-lo quando ele intrometeu.

-Bella querida, não se encha de idéias. Eu não tenho certeza de que posso fazer isso ainda. Apenas pensei que você ficaria cansada durante a noite e precisaria de algum lugar para dormir.

Esse era meu Edward, sempre se preocupando comigo, até mesmo quando dormir era a última coisa em que eu pensava no momento. Sentei na ponta da cama e o chamei para me acompanhar. Enquanto se sentava, coloquei seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros e me senti derreter neles. Ficamos daquele jeito pelo que pareceram ser horas quando Edward passou sua mão livre pela minha mandíbula e levantou meu rosto me puxando para um apaixonado beijo.

Nenhuma sensação que eu já havia experimentado se comparava àquilo, era uma sensação única que eu sabia que nunca iria me cansar dela. Começou de maneira gentil e devagar e foi se tornando intenso e sensual enquanto o beijo durou. Nossas bocas se separaram e eu passei minha língua pelos dentes de Edward, ele inspirou profundamente inalando meu cheiro e me deu um último beijo antes de se afastar de mim.

Eu sabia que o cheiro do meu sangue era bem mais doce e convidativo para ele do que para qualquer outro vampiro. Chegava a doer fisicamente, mas ele nunca se esquivava mais como ele fazia antigamente. Ele havia me dito que desde que ele havia me salvado naquele estúdio de ballet, o cheiro do meu sangue era como "aproveitar o aroma e resistir ao vinho", significava que ele desejava mais a mim que ao meu sangue.

Fiquei o encarando enquanto ele silenciosamente se levantava da cama e andava até sua cômoda. Ele pegou uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho e voltou para onde eu ainda estava sentada. Ele ficou de frente para mim e antes que eu me desse conta do que ele estava prestes a fazer, ele se ajoelhou e pegou minha mão esquerda, nunca deixando de encarar meu rosto que agora estava coberto de lágrimas. Inspirei profundamente.

-Isabella Swan?

Me esforcei para não perder meu autocontrole quando ele falou meu nome de forma tão amável. Eu sabia o que estava por vir e esse era o momento pelo qual eu sonhava desde que pus meus olhos em Edward Cullen.

-Eu te amo mais do que eu ou você possa imaginar. Eu não consigo me concentrar em mais nada que não seja você, quero estar com você quando não estamos juntos, te venero acima de todos. Eu quero que o mundo todo saiba do meu amor por você. Então Bella, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?

Eu estava chocada, imersa em um mar de felicidade quando Edward pronunciou essas palavras. Olhei para a caixinha de veludo que agora estava aberta para mim, havia o mais bonito dos diamantes localizado no meio daquele anel. O reconheci instantaneamente. Pertencia a sua mãe Elizabeth, que o havia dado quando estava prestes a morrer, dizendo que era para ele dar à mulher que governasse seu coração como nenhuma outra o fizera antes. Sem nenhum momento de hesitação, posicionei minha mão gentilmente em sua bochecha e respondi sua pergunta.

-Edward, você é o ar que eu respiro, você é o meu coração e a minha alma, você é o meu protetor. Nunca amei tanto uma pessoa como eu amo você, então é claro que eu me casarei com você. Não consigo pensar em nada que eu queira mais que isso nesse momento.

O rosto de Edward se transformou em uma largo sorriso assim que ele assimilou minha resposta e colocou o anel em meu dedo. Beijou o local e me puxou para um apaixonante abraço. Ele descansou sua testa na minha, seus dedos já estavam entrelaçados em meus cabelos quando ele cochichou.

-Lembre-se sempre minha querida noiva, você é minha vida agora. -nesse exato momento, uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o meu corpo.

Um enorme estrondo veio da porta e eu voltei para a terra com um baque.

**N/A: Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic de: l****ondonalozzy**

**Traduzida por: Mandy-M  
**

Capítulo 2- A carta

-Ai gente, vocês quase me matam de susto! -gritei enquanto tentava me acalmar.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet e Jasper estavam parados na porta rindo histericamente da minha reação à entrada deles. Olhei para Edward que estava apenas rindo com os outros, mas me encarando intensamente com aquele seu olhar amável e irresistível. Rapidamente abracei meu recente noivo e encarei meus futuros cunhados.

-Eu estou tão feliz que vocês estejam animados por nós decidirmos nos casar...

-Mais do que você imagina -Alice completou. Sorri para ela e continuei.

-Por favor, será que Edward e eu podemos ter um tempo às sós, digo... Esse momento é muito especial para nós. -assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca Edward deslizou ao meu lado e começou a conduzir seus irmão, que estavam mais do que excitados, até a porta.

Edward gentilmente fechou a porta atrás dele, inspirou profundamente mesmo não precisando de oxigênio e virou-se para me encarar. Ele estava do jeito que eu gostava, com aquele sorriso torto se abrindo em seu rosto, foi aí que me dei conta que eu nunca o amei tanto quanto naquele exato momento. O "cara" estava na minha frente, o meu próprio Deus; o anjo que eu amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa e que queria se casar comigo para mostrar seu amor ao mundo. Eu realmente sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

Uma hora depois, eu estava de volta ao meu quarto, aconchegada nos braços do meu Edward. Ele cantarolava minha canção, um método testado e aprovado para me fazer dormir. Quando eu estava começando a perder minha consciência, Edward parou de cantarolar e me olhou diretamente com um olhar de dúvida.

-Bella -ele cochichou

-Sim Edward -respondi amavelmente

-Preciso saber de uma coisa. Minha mente não vai descansar até que eu saiba.

-O que é meu lindo e irresistível noivo?

-Por que você estava tão assustada na minha casa?

Imediatamente fiquei em estado de alerta quando ouvi essa pergunta e fiquei sem querer responder. Eu sabia que ele tentaria me convencer de que tudo estava bem quando soubesse, mas eu sabia que eu não me sentiria totalmente a salvo enquanto minha ameaça não se extinguisse, mesmo que eu estivesse nos braços de Edward.

-Não importa, é besteira minha.

Edward franziu a testa e colocou sua mão no meu queixo, me forçando a olhá-lo. Virei meu rosto.

-Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém e eu sei que há algo de errado, por favor me diga o que é.

-Ok, ok eu admito. Eu continuo preocupada em relação à Victoria. Sempre que eu ouço um barulho mais alto que o normal ou vejo algo se movendo pelo canto do olho, imediatamente eu penso nela.

-Amor, por que você não me disse? Você sabe que eu não deixaria nunca que ela se aproximasse de você. -pude ouvir a tristeza nas palavras de Edward, fazendo com que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas.

-Eu sei que eu nunca me senti tão protegida quanto eu me sinto agora com você, mas até que ela seja encontrada eu nunca me sentirei a salvo. Ambos sabemos que se ela quiser mesmo me pegar, ela irá conseguir arranjar um jeito de fazer isso.

-Por favor não pense isso Bella, eu te juro por tudo o que eu possuo que nem ela nem qualquer outra pessoa que possa te fazer mal, irá se aproximar de você. -eu senti a urgência em sua voz enquanto ele tentava me convencer de que ele faria com que tudo ficasse bem.

10 minutos depois, Edward ainda me encarava amorosamente mesmo que ainda com um olhar preocupado. Eu não queria isso nessa noite tão especial, que a noite do nosso noivado fosse estragada por conta dela. Eu sabia que eu tinha que quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável que agora preenchia o quarto, e foi nessa hora que surgiu uma brilhante idéia em minha cabeça que resolveria esse problema.

Duas semanas atrás, eu havia comprado um presente para, na época, meu namorado. Eu estava planejando dá-lo na hora certa e esse era o momento perfeito. As possíveis reações dele me relação ao presente passavam pela minha cabeça, tomei uma iniciativa e me sentei na ponta da cama.

Edward ficou parado como mármore, uma perfeita escultura. Ele me olhou enquanto eu sorria para ele e alcançava a gaveta do meu criado mudo. Sabendo que ele não poderia ver minhas mãos, tirei o anel de ouro de dentro da bolsinha e coloquei no meu dedo, junto ao meu anel de noivado.

Voltei a deitar na cama me virando para encarar meu noivo. Ambos nos encarávamos, ele ficou acariciando minhas mãos enquanto beijava minha mandíbula, quando ele repentinamente parou ao sentir o novo anel em meu dedo. Ele afastou seu rosto do meu para poder me encarar e dar uma olhada de relance no anel masculino que estava no meu dedo. Um ar de confusão passou pelo seu rosto quando eu tirei minhas mãos de junto das dele e me sentei na cama, ainda o encarando. Peguei o anel pus em sua mão esquerda, colocando minha mão sobre a sua de modo que eu pudesse falar antes dele.

-Edward, há algumas semanas enquanto você caçava com seus irmãos eu senti muito a sua falta. Eu queria provar o meu amor por você, então eu comprei esse anel.

-Bella, eu sei o quanto você me ama, é quase tanto quanto eu amo você.

-Você não vê, é exatamente isso. Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo tanto quanto você me ama. Nosso amor é como duas metades que se completam.

Tirei minhas mão das suas e esperei que ele as olhasse. Ele levantou o anel até a altura dos seus olhos para analisá-lo melhor e leu a mensagem que eu havia gravado ali.

_Eu te amarei por toda a nossa existência. Sua Bella._

Peguei o anel de volta, o beijei e coloquei junto do seu anel de noivado. Voltamos a nos deitar na cama encarando fixamente o novo anel de Edward, que agora estava no lugar correto. Repousei minha cabeça em seu ombro e senti seus lábios tocando minha orelha. Nesse momento, ele voltou a cantarolar minha canção e eu caí em um doce e suave sono.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei após um sono ininterrupto e constatei que Edward tinha ido embora. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, pois era sagrado todo dia às 7 da manhã, Charlie ir até o meu quarto para verificar se eu ainda estava lá.

Era 7:30 e Charlie já tinha saído para trabalhar. Pulei da cama e rapidamente fui tomar meu banho, para só então me arrumar para mais um dia na escola. Foi aí que eu me dei conta. Eu nunca mais seria apenas a srta. Isabella Swan. Em breve eu seria sra. Isabella Cullen. Meu coração disparou com o som daquele nome que em breve seria meu. Parecia que aquela manhã seria uma das melhores da minha vida.

Apenas meia hora depois, eu estava de volta aos braços de Edward, já que ele iria me pegar para ir para a escola. No caminho, decidimos que enquanto não contássemos a Renee e Charlie sobre o noivado, não usaríamos o anel. Afinal de contas, nós não queríamos que um bando de alunos intrometidos soubesse antes da minha família. Nós estávamos no estacionamento da escola tirando nossos anéis e os guardando em um compartimento do Volvo. Saímos do carro indo em direção à aula.

Edward estava com seus braços ao meu redor, nós não estávamos nem na metade do estacionamento quando tivemos uma sensação de que alguma coisa estava faltando. Edward me beijou na testa e voltou para o carro. Antes mesmo de eu respirar duas vezes, ele estava de volta com seu anel, que agora estava em uma corrente de ouro pendurada em seu pescoço. Por sorte, eu estava usando um colar naquele dia, e tive a chance de colocar o nosso mais precioso tesouro ali. Pus meu colar por baixo da minha camisa, dei um beijo no de Edward e ele fez o mesmo. Seus braços estavam de volta aos meus ombros e andamos alegremente em direção aos portões da escola.

Naquele dia, tivemos as mesmas aulas, só que separados. Só a idéia de passarmos tanto tempo longe um do outro não agradava nenhum de nós.

Edward me acompanhou até a porta da minha última aula, me deu uma abraço apertado e me beijou levemente, temendo a próxima hora longe de mim e eu dele. Nos separamos e me dei conta de que eu ainda estava parada olhando o corredor que ele havia acabado de dobrar, sumindo da minha vista.

Na metade da aula eu já estava tendo sérios problemas para me concentrar. Minha mente ficava presa na última vez em que eu o vi no corredor. Eu não conseguia parar de mexer no colar e quando eu sabia que não tinha ninguém olhando, dava leves beijos na esperança de aliviar minha tensão.

Apenas 10 minutos tinham se passado desde a última vez que olhei o relógio. Eu já estava inquieta na minha cadeira, incapaz de passar mais tempo sem Edward. Eu tinha que ver ele. Olhei para o professor e levantei minha mão.

-Sr. eu estou me sentindo um pouco tonta, posso sair um pouco para respirar um ar fresco?

-Srta Swan, você pode ir, mas não demore muito.

Pulei da cadeira, passei pela porta e fui em direção à quadra de esportes. A aula de ginástica de Edward era algo que eu sempre quis ver. Vendo ele e Jasper tentando controlar sua força e determinação no meio dos outros alunos deve ser algo interessante de ser contemplado. Eu mentalmente tomei a decisão de dizer ao professor que precisaram de Edward urgente na secretaria para resolver algo sobre algum problema em uma das cadernetas. Foi tudo que eu consegui pensar na hora.

Rapidamente fui em direção à quadra onde estavam tendo a aula de educação física esperando ver Edward jogando basquete com os outros alunos. Fui até o professor, o tornei a par da situação e perguntei onde Edward estava.

-O sr. Cullen está no vestiário masculino. Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem então o deixei ficar sentado o restante da aula. Você irá encontrá-lo lá.

Andei até o outro lado da quadra em direção ao vestiário masculino. Alcancei a porta, e antes de entrar, resolvi dar uma rápida olhada no meu noivo antes de entrar. Ele estava lindo deitado sobre o banco mexendo no seu anel do mesmo jeito que eu estava há 10 minutos.

Nesse momento, minhas emoções subiram a minha cabeça e eu rapidamente entrei no quarto e pulei em cima dele antes mesmo dele ter tempo de digerir tudo que estava acontecendo. Ele me olhava enquanto eu o enchia de beijos por todo o rosto e ele ria em meu ouvido.

-Me desculpa, eu não aguentava mais um minuto longe de você Edward.

-Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito. Foi por isso que eu saí da aula para me sentar um pouco. Eu não conseguia me concentrar e controlar o que eu estava fazendo. Eu só conseguia pensar em você.

Nós passamos os próximos 10 minutos declarando nosso amor um para o outro várias e várias vezes até dar a hora de voltar para o inferno que era a minha aula.

Eu havia voltado há um minutos quando o sinal tocou indicando o término da aula. Eu estava tão feliz por estar de volta aos braços do meu Edward.

Joguei tudo na minha mochila sem me preocupar em organizar nada. Só Deus sabia onde estava minha chave no meio daquela bagunça, mas eu só me preocuparia com isso depois. Andei em direção ao estacionamento quando de repente fui levantada do chão, Edward agora estava me carregando em seus braços

-Awww Bella, senti tanto a sua falta.

-Edward, nós só estamos separados há 5 minutos. O que você irá fazer mais tarde quando nós passarmos horas sem nos ver? Você sabe que Charlie não te deixa entrar.

-Eu sei que não posso entrar, mas espero que ele te deixe sair.

O encarei confusa a respeito do que ele havia acabado de falar. Por que eu teria que convencer Charlie a me deixar sair de casa?

Enquanto Edward me levava para casa, ele me contava sobre a festa que Alice e Esme estavam organizando para comemorar nosso noivado, e que elas precisariam da sua ajuda. Enquanto a mim, claro que eu teria que ir para casa esperar Charlie e inventar alguma desculpa para que eu pudesse sair de casa com Edward. Não achava que isso fosse funcionar, mas eu tinha que tentar.

Edward parou o Volvo em frente a minha casa e me encontrou na porta do passageiro.

-Bella, eu estive pensando, por que você não diz a Charlie que hoje a noite vai ser a festa de aniversário de Esme e que ela faz questão da sua presença?

O plano era simplesmente perfeito. Charlie era do tipo que ficava com peso na consciência e se eu o enrolasse um pouco e fizesse algum drama, eu sabia que ele iria cair na minha lábia.

-Ótima idéia amor.

Beijei Edward na bochecha e expliquei para ele que eu teria que ir por conta de Charlie, que estaria de volta em menos de meia hora.

Edward me envolveu em um último abraço, voltou para seu carro e foi embora devagar, sem tirar os olhos de mim enquanto dirigia.

Assim que ele foi embora, me direcionei a porta da frente, abrindo minha mochila e procurando pela minha chave. No momento em que eu a achei e olhei novamente para a porta, tinha uma carta colada na porta endereçada para mim.

Fim do capítulo 2

**Notas da autora: Primeiramente muuuito obrigada pelos reviews, alertas e favoritos!!! ;)**

**Segundo, por favor não me matem! =P**

**Sei que foi maldade, mas esse capítulo tinha que terminar assim para ficar igual ao original...  
**

**Terceiro, gostaria de dar alguns avisos...**

**Gostaria de pedir a compreensão de vocês, pois eu faço faculdade de fisioterapia e consegui um estágio, então eu saio de casa de manhã e só chego a noite. Tenho que dividir meu tempo com os estudos, família, namorado, amigos e fan fics. **

**Então, desde já peço desculpas por esse e pelos futuros atrasos.**

**Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu também tenho outra fic que eu estou traduzindo, então ficarei alternando as postagens entre as duas.**

**Leiam e confiram também Agora é hora de acordar**

**.net/s/5453648/1/Agora_e_hora_de_acordar**

**Deixem reviews e digam o que vocês acharam...  
**

**Beijos e até a próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3- Vai Bella (parte 1)

BPOV

No momento em que eu vi a carta, eu sabia que algo estava seriamente errado. Se pelo menos Alice ainda pudesse ter suas visões, ela poderia ter previsto isso. Por que eu disse a Edward para ir? Eu precisava dele aqui comigo, algo não estava certo. Era estranho depois de tudo o que passamos ano passado eu ainda o querer comigo. Eu o amo mais do que eu possa imaginar e eu não podia esperar para ser sua mulher. Eu teria que dizer ao meu pai.

Eu fiquei totalmente petrificada, não conseguia tirar os olhos da carta que estava em minha frente. Lentamente comecei a levar meus braços em direção à carta, a tirando de lá.

A peguei em minhas mão e a aproximei tentando reconhecer aquela letra, mas não consegui.

Lentamente me afastei da porta e me sentei nos degraus. Coloquei a carta no meu colo e tirei o celular do meu bolso. Digitei o número de Edward e quando estava prestes a ligar para ele, eu avistei algo. A ainda não-lida carta estava selada com um selo de cera. Estranhei já que não é muito usada nos dias de hoje.

No entanto, não foi isso que me fez tremer de medo. Em alto relevo no centro da carta, havia uma letra estampada com um carimbo vermelho sangue, a letra V. Eu sabia que isso significava que a carta que havia recebido poderia ter vindo de apenas um dos remetentes, Victoria ou dos Volturi.

Eu levantei a carta de novo em uma mão enquanto que com outra mão meu celular estava pronto para discar o número de Edward. Eu estava prestes a apertar o botão de discagem quando um sentimento estranho pairou sobre mim, um sentimento que me fez parar instantaneamente, quase como se eu soubesse inconscientemente que, se Edward soubesse o que estava acontecendo agora, isso o colocaria em perigo. Eu nunca iria permitir que isso acontecesse. Coloquei o telefone do meu lado no degrau e comecei a abrir a carta

Minha respiração ficou muito pesada e tive que forçar meus olhos para ler as palavras. Eu não tinha muito tempo, Charlie estaria de volta em menos de 20 minutos. Olhei para as palavras e li.

_Isabella Swan._

_Eu acho que é hora de igualarmos nossas diferenças não é mesmo? Seu companheiro tomou meu de mim e eu pretendo fazer o mesmo com ele e me livrar de você para sempre._

_Você vai fazer exatamente o que estou prestes a lhes dizer, ou você e seus pequenos amigos invertebrados perecerão na minha ou na mão dos Volturi._

Eu estava em uma crise de pânico incontrolável, mas agora eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, e faria de tudo pra manter minha família segura. Lia, ansiosa para descobrir o que eu tinha que fazer para acabar com isso.

_Agora vamos ao que interessa. Eu pretendo encontrar com os meus novos amigos na Itália, e dizer-lhes que os Cullen estão perigosamente perto de revelar suas identidades como vampiros e, portanto, colocando-nos todos em risco. Eles certamente virão para exterminá-los e eu não posso esperar por isso._

_No entanto, se você não quiser que isso aconteça só há uma coisa que você pode fazer, sacrificar-se e ir para os Volturi no meu lugar e ficar com eles para sempre, ou pelo menos até que eles decidam sugar todo o sangue do seucorpo fraco._

_Ninguém pode saber deste plano, ou irão tentar ê deve deixar sua casa para sempre, logo que você ler isso e não pode contar a ninguém, nem mesmo o Edward._

_Victoria._

_**N/A.: Em breve o final do capítulo 3**_

_**Comentem!**_


End file.
